


Haze

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Slash seems out Duff because, in the end, he's the only thing that makes sense.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Kudos: 12





	Haze

There were bodies on the floor. 

Bodies, lots of bodies. 

People? 

Slash reached out to touch one of those bodies, and lost his balance, falling off the couch with a thump that seemed to rattle his bones and make his teeth snap together onto his tongue. He grunted, startled but not lucid enough to be shocked. 

He pushed himself up. 

Yes, people.

Living, breathing people. 

When had they gotten here? 

There was a needle on the ground. Slash kicked it aside with his sneaker and watched as it rolled around and hit the wall. One of the people stirred, rolled over, and then fell back asleep again. 

He was in the living room of their apartment, memory served. But the hallways twisted and turned every which way, and- 

_And-_

Slash pressed himself against the wall and carefully crept through the hallways, lit up by the rising sun. His thoughts were jumbled and he couldn't make sense of the world, not in a good way. But through the haze that clouded his mind, Slash looked around the apartment, eyes skimming over the empty bottles and the people that looked like they were dead, like, _dead,_ and he saw Steven. 

Stumbling over like a drunken clown, Slash bent down and, with the gentleness of a bulldozer, slapped at Steven to the best of his present ability. 

It took a few minutes, long enough for Slash worry about if his earlier thoughts were true, but Steven did awaken, and he rolled over, eyes wide and startled, probably very confused about being woken up so early in the morning when they didn't have a gig that day. 

"Hey....buddy, buddy man. Whatcha doing up?" Steven asked, his voice like a laser, cutting through the early morning lethargy. 

Slash shushed him. "I need to- where's Duff?" 

"Duff?" Steven said, sounding puzzled by the question. 

Slash nodded. "Yes, Duff. Uh- tall, blonde, plays bass?" He strummed the air for emphasis. 

Steven seemed to get it. "Ooh, yeah. Duff. He's in the big room." 

Pulling away, Slash thought about that for a second, not understanding the words, but then his mind put two-and-two together and he realized what was being said. 

_Duff. Big room._

"Hey, thanks, man." Slash pat Steven on the shoulder and then walked away, his steps careful and deliberate as he made his way through the hallway and into the 'big room', which wasn't actually all that big. Axl was probably going to kill them later for the mess, but that was okay. 

Izzy was in his room, barely visible through the crack in the door, strumming his guitar, shirtless. He'd been a part of the fun, too, but not directly. Rather, he'd stolen what he'd needed before retreating to his room like some sort of cryptid. 

It was all in the fun, though. 

Slash opened the door, walked over, and flopped straight into bed without a care in the world. He recognized the other body as being that of Duff, and didn't mind whatever else. Just as long as it was Duff, then it was all fine, regardless. 

Because, in Slash's chaotic world, Duff made sense. 

The sun was just coming over the horizon, bathing the floor in a soft glow. In due time, Axl would return and have the meltdown of a lifetime, all because of a party. They'd sober up and smile sheepishly as Axl motioned frantically around the room and ranted about the warranty and their contract and all sorts of things that would make sense, but only later. 

Later would come, but it would be a slow arrival.

In due time, they'd both awaken fully, and maybe they'd ponder the night before, but it'd be in good fun. 

Because that was what their life was, and though it wouldn't last, well, a guy could dream, right?

But then, the blonde beside him stirred, and all those thoughts went out the door. They didn't matter, not then, not now, not ever. 

_He did._

"Y'know, babe-" Duff said, his fingers trailing up Slash's bare stomach, slow but eager. "-we could've just went to Steven's girlfriend's place." 

Slash laughed, and brought Duff down for a kiss. 

Yeah, that made sense, too. 


End file.
